As Time Falls Through the Hour Glass
by asianbabygrl03
Summary: Kouji's chillin' in the digital world when he meets a girl with a problem bigger than all his combined. She had a failing liver and needed a transplant. She find hope in Kouji. In the end Kouji realizes that sometimes love is enough...
1. The Spirit of Hope

Chapter 1: Spirit of Hope ~Takuya's POV~ We were having a picnic in the digital world; you know sandwiches, lemonade, tarts, and stuff. It was Zoeie's idea. Well as I was munching down some lemon tarts we heard a scream.  
  
We dropped everything and ran toward the noise. A Blossomon was ahead of us attacking a girl. All of us spirit evolved and ran to the girl's aid. With ease, we defeated the hideous flower.  
  
We ran toward the girl. She was tall and slender, with dark brown hair. Her skin was kind of yellow, like she was sick or something.  
  
"Are you alright?" Zoeie asked.  
  
A flash of pain crossed her face.  
  
"I need to get to a hospital," she said in a voice soo silent I had to lean forward to hear. Kouji lifted her us and we ran to the closest Trailmon station.  
  
The first thing we did when we arrived in the real world was rush up to a police officer and he drove us to a nearby hospital.  
  
The girl was laid on a bed where doctors hooked her up to an IV line. She was as still as stone as we entered her room. Her eyes were shut tight in pain and she opened them as we came in.  
  
"I'm soo sorry about that," she moaned weakly. She winced. "I'm Megan."  
  
"Err.Megan do you want me to turn the painkiller up?" Zoeie asked.  
  
"No, I'll deal with the pain. The pain killers make my drossy and I feel even sicker with it." I starred at the IV. "Excuse my friend over here," she pointed to the monitor, "We're very attached.  
  
"Oh, it's cool. I'm Takuya and these are my friends, Kouji, J.P., Zoeie, and Tommy." I said.  
  
"I want to thank you for rescuing me back there."  
  
"How did you wander into the digital world?" J.P. asked.  
  
"Wander wouldn't exactly be the word I'd use. I'm also digidestend see. I carry the spirit of hope," she gasped for breath.  
  
"Should I get a nurse?" Zoeie asked.  
  
"No, the pain will pass."  
  
"Why are you here?" I asked innocently. Kouji elbowed me sharply. That boy's really boney. He needs to eat more.  
  
"Oh, I need a liver transfusion. My liver's failing and I'll die without a new one," she answered.  
  
"Oh" There was a long silence.  
  
A minute later a nurse entered. "Mrs. Long, you'll have to stay the night. I'm sorry I know how much you hate it."  
  
"It's not your fault. Thanks for telling me." The nurse left.  
  
"Well we better go," I said.  
  
"Bye."  
  
~Kouji's POV~ As we left the hospital I thought I would never see that girl again. I headed home and went on line. No body was on so I just played some games.  
  
Then a thought struck me. I've seen that girl before. She was of my dad's co-worker's daughters. Oh well, why should I care?  
  
That night my dad came home cheerily. My step-mom asked him why he was soo cheerful.  
  
"Today I found out that my co-worker's daughter is in the hospital. I pitied the poor girl so I volunteered Kouji to visit her."  
  
"You what?!" I roared.  
  
"Is that a problem Kouji?" my stupid dad asked sternly.  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"What's wrong with doing that? It's a good-"  
  
"I won't"  
  
"Yes you will."  
  
"No I won't!"  
  
Well we went on like that for quite a while. Finally I gave in furiously. We were both red in the face as I spat out, "You could have at least asked me first!" And with that I dashed off to my room to be alone slamming the door behind me. 


	2. When No One Can Really Help

Chapter 2: When No One Can Really Help The next day I dragged myself to the hospital. I walked to Megan's room. She was switching TV channels with a dull look on her face. She noticed me standing there and turned off the monitor.  
  
"Can I help you?" she asked.  
  
"Erm. I'm here to visit you. My dad made me come."  
  
"Oh, well it's not like you need to stay or anything."  
  
"My dad's probably going to ask a nurse how long I was here or something."  
  
"That sucks."  
  
Suddenly she rolled over away from me and regurgitated into a basin next to her bed. I pulled her hair back for her. When she finished she wiped her mouth on a napkin coughing occasionally.  
  
"Are you alright?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah, first time this month. I'm soo sorry this happened while you were here."  
  
I looked at her, she some how seemed small and vulnerable. And I pitied her.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" She sighed and I regretted asking her. "You don't need to answer that," I said quickly.  
  
"It's okay. My liver's shot. I have an advance stage of cirrhosis. No one knows how I got it and there's no medicine for it. So if I don't get a liver I'll die. And the only way I can get a liver is if someone else dies."  
  
"Is there any hope for you?"  
  
"There's always hope. In my case that's all I can do. Actually I still have time to live in my case, but its borrowed time. Luckily I was stabilized a while ago so I'll be out at least by tonight."  
  
"Oh, err. that's good."  
  
"Yeah I can't stand this place."  
  
I could see what she meant. Sure the room was bright but it was silent. The silence was to a point of scary. And the room was soo cold.  
  
*that night* I went for a walk in the hospital's park. I heard a muffled crying and went to see who it was. I was Megan a foot away and I sank beside her.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing"  
  
"Really? Then why are you crying?"  
  
"I'm living in a nightmare. Any minute now I could fall over and die. People say I should make the most of the time I have left. But what can I do. No one can really help me. Sure my parents have a ton of money, but what I truly need is the one thing not even money can buy."  
  
Her expression tore my heart. Sure I had problems but none were half as big as her's. I always thought people should die a ripe, old age. Now the truth speaks out. Not every one dies old. Many people like Megan have a significant chance of dying young and they can't do anything but accept that as a fact.  
  
"So what problems do you face?"  
  
"None as bad as yours."  
  
"Well there's nothing anyone can do really for me. But maybe I can help you." She gave me a sincere smile and I smiled back.  
  
I ended up telling her everything; what it's like to be separated from your brother than meet him year later never know you had any siblings; what it's like being teased at school; just everything.  
  
She listened silently and respectfully. When I stopped she asked a few questions and our conversation ended. I walked her back to her room and was about to leave when she said to me:  
  
"I'm glad you came."  
  
"Well it's not like I had a choice, my dad made me."  
  
"Actually you did. You could have said you forgot or something, but you actually came. And I'm glad you did."  
  
"Whatever, not like I had any plans today anyway."  
  
A nurse can in and informed Megan she could leave. As soon as the nurse left, Megan mumbled under her breath, "thank God."  
  
She slipped off the bed and went to change. She came out in jeans, cross- trainers and a light blue vest.  
  
"Well-" she began.  
  
"Do you want to get some lunch with me?" I interrupted.  
  
"I'd love to."  
  
I brought her to this sushi place and we just talked. It was great. She acted as though she were just another girl, you know no problems and stuff. We just chilled and later on the others joined us. So we were all just cool with everything.  
  
The day ended pretty well until my dad got home. Most kids like being praise by their parents. For me it's just torture.  
  
In the end I lied to my dad saying I was never going to see Megan again. But really, I promised her I would go over to her house. We were going to go swimming and play some pool tomorrow.  
  
The next morning I met the others at Megan's house. It was gigantic, kind of like the mansions you see on TV. She had a room with two pool tables and a ping pong table, an outdoor pool, and a gym.  
  
After she beat my in about six straight games of pool she excused herself and went into another room. After a while we were beginning to worry about her and were wondering if she was alright.  
  
We were all about to barge into the room when Zoeie stopped us.  
  
"She might be doing something personal and you're guys. So I think it's best if I go in first."  
  
We all agreed she had a point so she knock and took a step in.  
  
"Megan are you- Oh." She stopped.  
  
"It's alright you can come in if you'd like," I heard her answer. We all walked in and I was caught by shock. There was a tube inserted in her left arm and blood was dripping out little by little into a glass tube.  
  
"What-" I began.  
  
"Blood letting, and it's all because of a little accident yesterday," she sighed. "This hurts like shit."  
  
"I'm sorry," I replied.  
  
"For what? Not like this is your fault?"  
  
"Still"  
  
There was ding sound from the machine and Megan removed the tube and put a bandage on the wound. She took the glass tube filled with a bit of blood and placed it in a jar carefully.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry you had to see that. Anyway, who's ready to get their ass kicked in some pool?"  
  
"Don't be soo confident."  
  
".yeah I'm about to kick you butt over the moon."  
  
"Okay"  
  
I gave him a look and it was obvious his statement didn't make any sense but what ever. 


	3. With Hopes Too High

Chapter 3: With Hopes Too High The next few weeks we all just hung out and I got to know Megan better. She told me how she felt and I listened. She told me how hateful she was when she first found out her liver was failing. Then she told me she found the spirit of hope and her hope helped her find a purpose and courage.  
  
Of course I did get close to her. But I refused to let my heart care for her too much. I didn't want to feel hurt if she suddenly died. She we had more of a brother sister relations ship than a boyfriend girl friend thing.  
  
One day I got a call from Megan's parents saying they might have found a donor for her. I ran over to the hospital and took a seat between Takuya and Zoeie.  
  
A few hours later a nurse came out of the operating room where Megan was. She talked to Megan's parents. After she went back into the room, Mrs. Long bursted into tears. Her husband held her close.  
  
We went over as quickly as possible without running.  
  
"What's wrong? Has something gone wrong with the operation?" I asked as we kneeled down to face Mrs. Long.  
  
"There's not going to be a transplant. The other parents refuse to give up their daughter's liver."  
  
Our high hopes plummeted.  
  
She wouldn't get the transplant. I looked away. I was hoping this would be the day when Megan could live again.  
  
The next morning I went to visit Megan at the hospital.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Hi."  
  
"I'm sorry you didn't get the liver you needed."  
  
"Well, at least there's still hope that I could get another liver."  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"They put me on a gurney and brought me to an operating room. They did soo many tests I lost count. Then they gave me this foul-tasting drink. And this morning I woke up here. I found out I didn't get the operation as I changed out of the operation clothes. There were no stitches, there was just me skin."  
  
"That' the worst way to find things out, you know on your own."  
  
"You're telling me. At first I was absolutely livid. I was trapped in a room full of doctors and I couldn't do anything. There was no operation and when they do find me a liver I'll have to go through the same process," she sighed, "I'm sorry if I'm throwing a pity party for myself."  
  
"You have every right to. What you went through sucks."  
  
"You can say that again. Man I can't wait to get out of here. I'm soo hungry you have no idea."  
  
"Did you eat breakfast?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"You should try eating hospital food. It's like chewing on cooked rubber made tires," she said making a face.  
  
"It can't be that bad."  
  
"Why don't you try it sometime?"  
  
"Alright, like when?"  
  
"Like now"  
  
"Alright"  
  
She pushed a button and a nurse came in. Megan ordered French toast. When the nurse came back I tried it. I tried to swallowed the sick-tasting food but it came straight back up.  
  
Megan handed me a waist basket and I spat the remains of the so-called- French toast out of my mouth.  
  
"Want some mouth wash?"  
  
She handed me a plastic container filled with blue liquid and I rinsed my mouth out. She gave me a look saying too well 'I told you so.'  
  
"You're right, it is like rubber. Want me to go out and buy you something to eat?" I asked, my mouth still filled with the horrible taste.  
  
"That would be great."  
  
I went out and brought her some decent tasting food.  
  
"Thanks," Megan said before she sank her teeth into a waffle savoring the taste.  
  
Well a few hours later she got out of the hospital. The rest of the week went fine. That is until. 


	4. One Last Gift to Give

Chapter 4: One Last Gift to Give At the end of a great week things turned upside down. It all began with a single phone call during dinner. My dad went to get it.  
  
His smile faded as he spoke and when he hung up he looked straight at me. Judging by the way he looked at me I didn't do anything bad. His eyes showed more concern than lividness.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's Megan. She's just been brought into the emergency part of the hospital and she's unconscious."  
  
I froze. What ever I was expecting it wasn't this.  
  
"Pardon"  
  
"We need to get to the hospital now."  
  
All of us dashed out to the car and we road to the hospital. I sat next to Takuya starring at the ground.  
  
"I'm sorry," Takuya said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"No reason, I just am. And I'm sorry for myself. And that's because I have to tell you why she's in the hospital."  
  
I starred at him waiting for him to continue. He refused to look me in the eyes, he just starred down at his lap.  
  
I couldn't stand his silence anymore. I grabbed him by his collar and exclaimed, "Would you tell me already?!"  
  
"Alright"  
  
I didn't relax my grip.  
  
"She passed out on the floor at home and blood came out of her mouth."  
  
I relaxed my grip and dropped him back into his chair.  
  
"Kouji I'm soo sorry," Kouichi said, "She's going to die tonight. They don't have a liver for her."  
  
Sadness overwhelmed me. My brother put his arm around me but I pulled away. I starred at the ground refusing to look up. My eyes burned in pain but the tear would not come out because I refused to show any weakness.  
  
I left the visitor's room and took an elevator to Megan's room. She was in ICU surrounded by machines and monitors.  
  
She laid on the bed twitching and turning. Tubes and wires protruded her body. Her hand was cold as I held it.  
  
I leaned to her and heard her mumble, "Kouji, what is this place? It's soo cold." Her teeth clattered.  
  
Without thinking I crawled into the bed next to her. I didn't care, she needed me. I slipped my arms around her and held her tight hoping to warm her up.  
  
"Kouji"  
  
I looked at her face and saw she was still unconscious. Was I hearing things?  
  
"No you aren't hearing things. This is me in a different form. I'm leaving my body. I'm dying. I'm sorry I have to leave you. I wish I could have known you longer. And I want to thank you."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"You captured my heart when you were there, when you cared. So I give you my love in return. It is my last gift to ever give. In your room you will find a box that is addressed to you. Remember me and cherish my gift to you, for I know that I will never be able to forget you."  
  
And with those last words the monitor showed a line and it kept ringing. I slumped into a chair. Someone that I knew died today. I wanted to run away from the pain I felt now. I didn't go get a doctor. What was the point? Her spirit left her body and she was gone form this world.  
  
I slumped home eyes red and riddled with pain.  
  
I ran up to my room and was about to fall back onto my bed when I saw a silver box on my bed.  
  
The gift Megan wanted to give me. I opened the box and looked to see what was inside. There were necklaces and bracelets. Next to the jewelry was a photo of me and her just hanging out.  
  
I smiled as I picked up the photo. This was worth more to me than anything inside the box.  
  
And as I thought this an engraving appeared on the box's lid. It read:  
  
Dear Kouji,  
I'm glad you past this little test I gave you. Right now I'm looking down at you from Heaven. It's great here but it would be even better when you're here.  
  
With My Deepest Love to the Man Who Captured My Heart,  
Megan Long  
  
When I finished reading the letter the letters disappeared and were replace by a poem. It read:  
  
To everything there is a season, and a time to every purpose under the heaven; A time to be born and a time to die; A time to plant, and a time to pluck up what has been planted; A time to kill and a time to heal; A time to break down and a time to build up; A time to weep and a time to laugh; A time to mourn and a time to dance; A time to cast away stones and a time to gather stones together; A time to embrace and a time to refrain from embracing; A time to get and a time to lose; A time to keep and a time to cast away; A time to rend and a time to sew; A time to keep silent and a time to speak; A time to love and a time to hate; A time of war and a time of peace.  
-Ecclesiastics iii  
  
I starred into the sky and thought of all the times Megan and I shared. And never will I lose the love we shared. And as I looked at the circular moon I saw Megan's face shining down on me. 


End file.
